Curisosity
by unimaginablelust00
Summary: Alec gets curious about his sexuality when he finds a girl at one of Magnus's party that turns him on. So after she passes out he decides to experiment.


Alec had never felt this way before towards a girl. He had to make sure he was feeling this right. He saw her at Magnus's party earlier that evening. She got too drunk so Magnus told her to take a cold shower and crash in one of the quest rooms. Alec just didn't know which one yet. He checked the first door, nope empty. The second door he wasn't surprised to find locked seeing as moaning was emanating from behind it. He cracked the last door, and found her. She was wrapped in a purple towel soundlessly asleep on the bed. Her hair was fanned out around her like a dark halo. Her hair was a reddish, golden, brown earlier at the party. It was black as night now that it was wet. He turned off the light that she must have left on, closed the door and crept into the room. He didn't really need to creep because he had a natural cat like walk. She caused a feeling in him he just never felt before to a girl. With her smooth creamy skin and lushous hips. He didn't even like hips, but he liked hers. He walked across the room to sit on the bed. She didn't make a sound. He reached over to brush a lock of hair off her face. Then stopped to explore. Her soft soft cheeks, plump lips, long lashed, cute little nose. Trailing his hand across them one by one. Alec looked down then, and surprised even himself when he grabbed the edge of the towel and moved it away. He had never gotten hard from naked breasts before. But he did now. He twirled his fingers in slow lazy circles around her nipple. It turned into a little hard berry. He gasped in surprise. He smiled and chucked. He had no idea they did that. He leaned across her soft warm body and licked the little berry. It tasted like a berry too to his surprise. He took it into his mouth and sucked lightly. She moaned in obvious sleep pleasure then. He looked at her face then to make sure she wasn't waking up. Her lower extremities made him curious. If her face and chest did this to him, what would her long legs and pussy do? Alec finished unwrapping her from the constraints of the towel to find himself staring at her beautiful long smooth legs. He ran his hands along them. On his way back up he was surprised to find her wet. It was a sign to him right? He knew it was. So he carefully got up and stripped off his shirt. Had she been awake she would have felt the need to run her hands along his chest and undo his pants for him. But she wasn't awake so he had to do the button and zipper himself. He shimmied out of the pants and boxers. He moved back onto the bed. And carefully spread her legs and kneeled between them. He leaned forward carefully and pressed the tip of this rock hard dick to the opening of her vag. Then he placed his hands on the bed on either side of her tiny rib cage. And leaned forward trying to fit himself in to her tiny opening. She moaned in pain slightly so he backed his dick up a little and tried again. He had to do this a couple times before to could get himself in. Then stopped to pant and not cum right there. It was soo warm and soft. His dick felt like it was being squeezed by her. He started coming in and out, in out in out. Then her eyes popped open and she shoved him off. Only straddle him and kiss him full on the mouth. He was so surprise he didn't know what on earth to do. So he kissed her back. But she pulled away and slapped him! Next thing he knew she was kissing him and positioning herself over him again. She sat down and rocked her hips back and forth. Making him moan and moan in sweet agony. Alec wanted to cum so so bad. And he couldn't help it, he did. He cried aloud and she settled around him. Giving three last thrusts before she got up.

"Out" she demanded

"Why, what!?" replied Alec flabbergast.

"I didn't get there so you can't stay, come back later when you want to please someone other than yourself and I will make you one happy man."

Alec stormed out of the room to never see her again.


End file.
